Falling Slowly
by themainattraction
Summary: McSwaerk Songflic.


Falling Slowly

I don't know you  
>But I want you<br>All the more for that

She paced her apartment floor. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she had seen Sam. Two weeks since they had talked. Since he had grabbed her and kissed her. Every day she looked for him. Hoping, praying, that the undercover assignment was over. Doubts had crept in. Like vines, attempting to choke the life out of the belief that she once firmly grasped, the belief that they were supposed to be together. She wanted to see him. She needed him. She was so sick of the life she lead without him. She picked up the phone. Procuring his secured number been a challenge. She hadn't called yet. But tonight was it. She just couldn't stop. As she dialed the numbers she just prayed he answered.

Words fall through me  
>And always fool me<br>And I can't react

Sam stood on the corner of Tomlinson and Eighth. The cold bit through his jacket as he braced himself for the brisk winter wind. As he stood there waiting for his ride he reached for his phone. Looking down, he paused. How he wanted to take this phone call… To answer and tell her every moment of everyday was spent counting, trying, praying…. Just to get back to her. All he thought about was her. That night at his apartment when the lights went out, his rendezvous with Candace, the insurance girl, the first day she busted him, the days they laughed together. It was the only thing that kept him going. As the wind blew harder he took in a breath and hit the ignore button. Soon, McNally, Soon…

And games that never amount  
>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out

She shouldn't have been surprised when he didn't answer. But she couldn't shake the disappointment that night or the next morning. The hours passed. Everyone tried to talk, tried to figure out what was going on but she stonewalled them all. The end of the day came all to suddenly. And just as she thought she could handle it all, could hold all the ends together, she looked in her locker. The tie Sam had cut was lying there, it was if his ghost had entered the room. It was all she could do to get home before bursting into tears.

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You've made it now <p>

"It's over." Those words echoed through Sams ears as he stood beside Best. Sam had no idea that Andy had cried over him several nights ago. Tonight however, had brought the bust guns and gangs had been looking for. He was free. It was all he could do to not sprint from the room and drive as fast as he could to McNally's apartment. He needed to tell her. Wanted to tell her how deeply he missed her. How he had spent every day worrying about her, scared to death that she had forgotten him. That she needed something she didn't have. This undercover assignment had just about killed him. It was after the first three days he spent without her that he had made up his mind. He loved Andy, and refused to spend another day of his life without her.

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<br>Moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'm painted black<br>You have suffered enough  
>And warred with yourself<br>It's time that you won 

She was there. Sitting beside Tracey. Laughing. He could see her from the foyer. And for once, he was tired of hiding. He didn't care if she shot him down. He had to try. As he took one last breath he walked forward. It was time.

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice

Before he even asked the question she knew. Swaerk, in a suit, coming for her, really meant more than just I'm home. It was so funny because weeks afterwards Tracey would talk about how Swaerk didn't even have to ask the question before Andy was in his arms and screaming "YES!" The Penny burst into applause. Everyone knew. And most undoubtedly Swaerk and Andy saw none of it as they were completely wrapped up in each others arms

You've made it now  
>Falling slowly sing your melody<br>I'll sing along

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time…<p> 


End file.
